Useless
by tennisgirl77
Summary: After screwing up a mission, Chase has felt like a nobody thanks to his family. He feels worthless, unappreciated, unworthy. When a big opportunity comes to finally show his family he's something special, will he take the opportunity to prove he's actually a hero? Even if it's a life threatening opportunity?
1. Prologue

Prologue 

It's been a long time since I've been happy. All the joy in my life has been taken away from me. To everyone else, I was useless. Even though the people who called me useless denied it, I heard them. And they did insult me. It broke my heart.

_Flashback_

_I was taking my mission suit and gear off in the other room. I hear voices in the lab._

"_Mr. Davenport can we talk to you for a second?" I hear Bree say._

"_Yeah sure Adam and Bree. What's up? You guys did an awesome job today…"_

"_Yeah about that" Adam interrupted, "We wanted to talk to you about what happened today."_

"_Well what's the problem?"_

"_Chase is the problem" Bree replied, "He almost ruined everything!" _

"_What do you mean guys?"_

"_We were fighting some bad guys and he couldn't even defend himself because his bionics are not as great as ours." Adam explained. _

"_All he has is a huge brain that is useful for nothing!" Bree exclaimed, "Leo's more useful than he is!" I gasp. For ten more minutes all Bree and Adam talk about is how I just boss them around during the mission and I can never do anything for myself. And instead of Davenport telling them to lay off, he agreed with him!_

"_He is a bit….well weak when it comes to agility and strength" Davenport them, "And can be a little over himself when it comes to his smarts sometimes." _

"_Just admit he's useless" Adam barked, "Everyone knows it. Even Tasha and Leo." A tear comes out of my eye. Useless? I'm the one who leads the whole mission. I'm the one who warned Adam and Bree about the bad guys sneaking up on them! _

"_Don't worry guys" Mr. Davenport cried, "I'll make sure he's in the most physical shape possible by the next mission."_

_End of Flashback_

After Mr. Davenport said that, he made me train even harder than before. After my regular training time with Adam and Bree he had me stay an extra two hours to physically train for the next mission. I was so tired and sore by the time the training was over. Then right after practice we were called to go on an 'actual' mission to save one of Davenport's buildings. I was too tired and one of Davenport's buildings got destroyed because I was too tired to plan out a way to save it. It was a little building and nobody even got hurt and Davenport still was upset with me. I apologized a million times, but he didn't listen to me. When Bree and Adam weren't around after we came home from the mission, Mr. Davenport took a beating on me. I can still remember being whipped over 20 times by his belt. He was so angry at me. Now every time I do something wrong, he punishes me badly. One time I forgot that I had to help Mr. Davenport with one of his projects after school. He ended up doing poorly presenting the project because I wasn't there to help him. As punishment, he beat me until I was unconscious. When I came to, I was on the living room couch and Tasha was attending to my injuries. I was in so much pain. Before I could tell her anything, she had told me that Davenport had told her that I had been getting beat up at school and he had found me passed out in the lab when he arrived home. Before I could her the truth, Davenport came and told her that there was someone on the phone that wanted to talk to her. When she left the room, Davenport threatened if I told anybody about what really happened, he would make my life even more miserable than it already is. I was shocked. Mr. Davenport has always been nice to me; I didn't know what had gotten into him. I did know that he had started drinking more often than he usually had. Maybe that was the reason. But he didn't seem to snap on anybody else. Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe I deserved the beatings. I do come off as arrogant sometimes. But I don't mean too. I have never told anybody about Mr. Davenport still. I thought eventually his weird personality towards me would wear off. Boy was I wrong.

**How was that? Why do you think Mr. Davenport is acting strangely? Review and see you later!**


	2. Caught

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. And I apologize for that huge paragraph last chapter. I know it was probably hard to read. I swear that it wasn't a big paragraph when I typed it on my computer. It was separated. But I guess my stupid computer decided to 'fix it'. Here's the next chapter!**

"Chase over here!" I hear Leo shout. I finish filling up my tray with food and walk over to the other side of the school cafeteria to our table. I sit between Leo and Bree.

"Hey Chase what took you so long?" Leo asked.

"Oh I got to lunch late, because I had to make up that science quiz I missed yesterday."

"How did you miss the quiz?" Bree asked, "You were here yesterday."

"I was here, but I went to the nurse because my back was bothering me."

"Just another excuse to stay away from Trent."

"Bree that's not true!"

"Chase, you've been to the nurse's office 3x's this week and it's only Tuesday."

"I told you that I'm feeling pain in my body, so I go there to rest for a while."

"Has anybody been finding Chase's behavior odd lately?"

"Well Chase" Leo started, "You have been going to the nurse's office a lot lately."

"And if you're actually hurt, why don't you just go home?" Adam added, "Mr. Davenport would be home. He could look after you."

Go home and get punished for missing school? No way! "NO! I mean no" I tell Adam, "I'm fine. My back pain's not that bad."

"I don't even think you're in pain" Bree argued.

"Bree I told you…."

"Do you want me to talk to Trent?"

"Bree Trent isn't the problem…"

"Cause I will talk to him for you. He's making you afraid to go to school."

"No he's not Bree! I am really in pain." I throw my sandwich back down on my tray, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the library. I've lost my appetite!" I stand up and leave the cafeteria. Can't they just once leave me alone?! All they ever do is question and criticize me! I'll admit, Trent does sometimes hit and punch me, but I'd rather go to school with him, than stay at home with Mr. Davenport. Adam and Bree are too stupid to ask the question,

"Mr. Davenport, why are you making Chase train longer and harder than usual?" or, "Why aren't you talking to Chase about the 'bullying issue' at school?" I think maybe I should tell them about Mr. Davenport, but maybe I shouldn't. They're mean to me also. Insulting me behind my back, claiming that I'm a liar, they don't deserve the truth. And add Leo to that list too if he wants to take their side.

If I tell Tasha, she'll have a fit. She'll want to divorce Davenport and she would end up taking custody over us kids and we'll move out and…..well the list goes on from there. When I get to the library, I sit down and start writing my essay for English. Later Leo comes in and sits down next to me.

"I thought I'd find you here" he says.

"I told you I would be here."

"Sure you did" I roll my eyes. I don't have time to play silly games with him.

"What do you want Leo?"

"Why did you get so upset?"

"Cause I hate when people call me a liar!"

"Chase no one ever said that…"

"You guys think I skip classes because I'm afraid of Trent!"

"Well we do have a point…"

"Are you calling me a liar?!"

"No" Leo started.

"Well it sounded like it!" I interrupted, "You're just like them! Leave me alone Leo! I don't want to talk to you!"

"But Chase…."

"Leave!" He sighed, got up and left. I didn't want to talk to anybody anymore. Everyone is a traitor here.

After school was over, I decided that I didn't want to go home and train. I was sick of training. Well at least with Bree, Adam and especially Mr. Davenport. He would always act nice when I was training with my siblings. Every once in a while he'll say I'm doing something wrong, but he wouldn't yell and pout. But when Adam and Bree leave, it's a living nightmare again.

"Chase where are you going?" Bree cried when she realized I wasn't leaving the school, "We have training today."

"Yeah" Adam added, "Mr. Davenport wants us there ASAP. He wants to tell us something important."

"Well I'm not going" I answer. Bree gasps.

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"I mean I'm not going. I'm staying here for a while to get caught up on some work."

"Man Davenport's going to be furious when he finds out you're not coming…" Adam replied.

"You have no idea…"

"Chase, why are you really staying here?" Bree asked concerned.

"I told you already!"

"Does this have anything to do with Trent?"

"Bree I told you…."

"I'm going to tell Mr. Davenport about this!"

"No Bree" I then mutter, "It'll only make it worse."

"Make what worse?" Leo said.

"Nothing" I quickly answer walking away from them, "I'm not training. Mr. Davenport will have his 'favorite bionics' to train." With that they don't say a word. An hour and a half later, I head out of the school and head home. Tasha should be home by now. Davenport wouldn't dare hurt me if she's there. On the way out Principle Perry blocked my path.

"Hey weirdo" she cried, "What are you still doing here? Any normal kid would go home after school."

"Well maybe I'm not normal then" She gasps at my reply and unblocks my path, "Good day Perry." With that I leave. When I get through the front door of the house, I see Bree and Adam sprinting towards me.

"Mr. Davenport's taking us out for ice cream!" Bree cries, "He says Adam and I did well today during training and we deserved a break!" The day I don't show up would be the day Davenport would take them out for ice cream.

"You should've seen his face when I told him you said you weren't coming to practice. His face was as red as a tomato!" Adam laughed. Oh no. That can't be good. "He said he wants to talk to you."

"I told you that you should've come" Bree replied. I look around and there's no sight of Tasha or Leo.

"Where's Tasha? Where's Leo?" I ask.

"Leo forgot he had detention with Perry, so he left for school a couple minutes ago. Oh and Tasha has to work over today till 9:30!" Just my luck.

"You guys ready?" I hear Mr. Davenport say as he walks out of the elevator. When he sees me his smile turns upside down.

"Adam, Bree" he says squeezing his empty beer can in his hand, "Go ahead and wait for me in the car, I need to speak to Chase." They nod and walk off. As soon they shut the door, I feel his beer can collide with my face.

"So" he cries, "You think you're too good to train with us?" I shake my head no.

"That's not what I…."

"SHUT UP!" he walks closer to me, "There's no excuse for missing practice." He pulls out his remote and deactivates my bionics. He tosses the remote on the couch. He walks up to me and punches me hard in the face causing me to fly back onto the floor. He then hovers over me. "So what's your excuse for missing practice?"

"I needed to make up some work for school." He kicks me in the ribs.

"You little liar" he scuffs, "Why are you 'making up' work? You've been going to school and haven't missed a day."

"I've been going to the nurse's office during my classes. I've been in pain."

"Oh come on be a man Chase! You're not in that much pain."

"I wouldn't be in any pain if you would leave me alone!" I cover my mouth with my hands. Did I just say that out loud? I look up at Mr. Davenport and he gives me the coldest look I've ever seen.

"What did you say to me?!" he shouts as he kicks me again and pulls off his belt.

"Nothing" I fearfully squeak out. He smirks.

"You know what Chase? If you're going to go to the nurse's office during school, you need to start going if you'll really hurt…" I attempt to get up off the floor, but Davenport kicks me causing me to roll around in pain. He kicks me in the head. My vision starts to get blurry. He pulls me up off the ground and walks me over towards the closet where he ties my hands to the closet doorknob. He takes my shirt off.

"Oh you want to feel pain do you…" he cries. He picks up his remote and pushes a button. I then feel like I'm being struck by lightning. After 10 seconds, the pain stops. I slump to the floor feeling weak and almost lifeless.

"Ok" I barely whisper, "Fine you win, I won't miss practice anymore…"

"Oh I'm no where finished with punishing you" he laughs. He takes his belt and whips me with it.

_Whip_

It doesn't hurt for the first couple of lashes. But after that, I feel like I could die at that moment. I whimper as he continues to punish me.

"IF. YOU. EVER. DISRESPECT. ME. AGAIN." He shouts whipping me between every word, "I. WILL. KILL. YOU'RE UNGRATEFUL BUTT .UNDERSTAND. STAND. ME?!"

"Y-yes" I reply, "I-I'm s-sorry." He stops whipping me and I start moan in pain. He walks over to me and unties my hands from the door. He puts my shirt back on and then roughly drags me over towards the couch.

"Good" he answers, "Now I'll leave you hear to think about your choices. Don't make me have this conversation again." Conversation?! He called that a conversation! He spits on me and heads out the door.

"Ok let's go guys" I hear him shout to Adam and Bree as he opens the front door, "And how about we go to the movies after we get ice cream?" He shuts the door. I feel as if at that minute I was going to die so I try to crawl over to the phone, but I can't move. I see black dots in my vision and I fall into the darkness.

"Chase? Chase?! Are you ok?" a distant voice says, "Please be ok. Oh my God!" I get enough strength to slowly open my eyes. I see Leo looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"L-leo" I stutter.

"Don't scare me like that! Are you ok? What happened? I walk in and see you out cold on the floor. I put you on the couch and then you started mumbling something about you being sorry."

"What else did I say?"

"Why do you care?! What happened? Who did this to you? It couldn't have been Trent this time. Trent was in detention with me!"

"Uhh…." I start as Leo continues to stare at me waiting for an answer.

**How was that? Feel free to review. See you later!**


	3. Secret Out

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter!**

"Uhh….." I start.

"Chase" Leo cried, "Who did this to you?!" I sighed. I had to tell him the truth. There was no way of escaping this one.

"M-Mr. D-Davenport" I squeak out. Leo's mouth opens up wide.

"What?! You mean…" I nod. "But why? You're his son! You haven't done anything wrong!"

"I don't know" I respond, "I can't explain it…oww" I put my hand over my rib cage.

"Ok don't move" Leo told me, "I'll call my mom and I'll tell her about this."

"No Leo! It will only make it worse."

"He's hurting you Chase. You need to tell someone."

"No please don't tell Tasha" I plead, "Please, if Mr. Davenport finds out that I ratted on him, he will kill me."

"Chase….."

"Please Leo." He thinks for a long time.

"Fine. I won't, but if it gets any worse, then I will."

"Thanks Leo." I try to sit up, but I groan and fall back down on the couch.

"Don't move Chase. I'll call my mom and tell her that you got jumped by some random guys on the way home. Ok?"

"Ok" Leo walks over to the phone and dials Tasha's number. "Hello? Hey mom. Yeah I'm fine, but Chase isn't…." After he lied about the incident to Tasha, he hung up. "She's on her way home." He walks into the kitchen and comes back with an ice pack. "Here" he says handing it to me, "Put this on your eye. Mr. Davenport gave you a really bad black eye."

I put the ice pack over my eye. "Thanks Leo for not telling on me."

"Oh no problem. You sure you're okay?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Well as long as he doesn't kill me, I'll be okay." I clutch my head and groan. It hurts so badly.

"So when did this abuse all start?" Leo asked.

"Remember that mission where I didn't save one of Davenport's buildings?" He nods, "Well he got pretty upset about that. When Bree and Adam weren't in the room anymore, he beat me."

"Man I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it's not your fault."

What exactly did he do today?" I took a deep breath.

"Well I walked in, he threw his beer can at me and started yelling about not showing up for practice. I then said something that made him furious. He punched and kicked me a couple of times and then it got worse…"

"What did he do?"

"He dragged me over to the closet door and tied my hands to the doorknob. And then he electrocuted me for a couple seconds and whipped me with his belt."

I look down at my hands and fidget with them. I suddenly feel Leo hugging me. "He left me lying on the floor. I tried to reach the phone to call for help, but I blacked out before I got to it." Leo continued to hug me. We sat in silence until Tasha came home.

"Chase! Chase! Are you alright?" she cries as she examines me.

"I'm in real bad pain Tasha" I reply. I wince in pain as she touches my cheek.

"What hurts honey?"

"Everything." She lifts up my shirt and gasps at all the bruises and whip marks.

"Honey I'm going to get some more ice for you ok?" I nod. She walks off. Leo plops down on the couch beside me.

"You need to tell mom Chase."

"No Leo. I just have a few bruises. It's nothing serious."

"Chase, the man almost killed you!"

"Maybe I deserved it. I mean I did talk back to him."

"No Chase you don't deserve this. I don't care if you talked back or not!" We became silent as Tasha walked back into the room.

"Here" she said putting an ice pack on my shoulder, "It's going to be a little cold." I shiver a little as I feel the ice touch my body. Tasha frowned as she examined my black eye. "Honey are you alright? What happened? Leo said something about you getting beat up in an alley?"

"Yeah" I lie, "Some guys jumped me while I was walking home. It wasn't too bad."

"Chase, have you taken a look at yourself? You look like you've been hit by a car! Do you know these boys?" I shake my head no. I hate to lie to Tasha, but it was either a lie or a divorce she would have to go through with later.

"I have never seen them before" I reply, "Must have been just a bunch of trouble makers I guess."

"Do you know what they looked like?" I didn' t want to describe somebody that doesn't exist and end up putting somebody innocent in jail, so I pretend that I have an extreme headache.

"Chase what's wrong?!" Tasha exclaimed as I put my hand up to my head.

"My head really hurts. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah sure. We'll talk later." She kisses my forehead while pushing my hair back, "I'll go call Donald. He's going to be so upset!" She leaves the room after telling Leo to look after me. Unlike what I want, I fall asleep.

_An hour and a half later_

"Hopefully he's ok"

"Poor Chase, if I ever see those guys who jumped them I'll make them pay!"

"Donald should we call a doctor?"

"No, I think he's fine. Just a little bruised up."

"It looks like someone whipped him with a lash or a belt too."

"Yeah it does look like that." I flutter my eyes open to see my whole family surrounding me. When I notice Mr. Davenport sitting next to me, I jump back a little.

"Hey buddy" Davenport calmly says, "It's ok. It's just me, Mr. Davenport. Take it easy." He runs his fingers through my hair.

"You're safe now" Bree added, "What happened? You were fine before we left to get ice cream. Did you go on a walk or something?"

"Bree lets not bombard Chase with questions right now ok?" Tasha told. Bree nodded. Mr. Davenport suddenly lifted me up from the couch.

"W-where are you taking me?" I stutter out.

"Just down to the lab to examine you." He replies, "We'll be right back guys."

"Wait let me go with you Big D" Leo exclaims, "I want to help out."

"Oh no thanks Leo. I've got this."

"Ok." And with that Mr. Davenport carried me downstairs. Once we got down to the lab, he gently placed me on the counter. Funny, usually he would slam me down onto the counter.

"Ok give it up" I tell him, "Stop acting. You already know what happened to me." Mr. Davenport looks at me concerned.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. You did this to me."

"Chase what are you talking about? Are you saying that I hurt you?"

"No one's down here Mr. Davenport, so stop kidding around. You got mad at me and then you whipped, beat and electrocuted me."

"I would never do something like that. Chase, are you ok? You just said upstairs that you got jumped in an alley."

"Come on you know I was lying."

"Why would you lie?"

"Because you told me that you would kill me if I told anybody about what you've been doing!" What's wrong with him?! Is he playing some sort of mind game with me or what?

"Chase I think you got hit in the head a little too hard." He tells me easing me down on the counter. I sit back up.

"No" I reply, "You're crazy! Stop playing mind games with me!"

"Chase calm down."

"NO YOU CALM DOWN! YOU'RE A LIAR!" He pushes me back down again.

"Chase" he calmly says, "You seem to be having hallucinations or something. Let me scan your chip make sure you have no brain damage." Instead of fighting with him, I let it go. He's obviously faking not knowing what happened to me for some reason and is going to refuse the fact that he's lying for some reason. Maybe he thinks Leo's going to come down here. I don't know what he's up to, but I know it's not going to be good.

**How was that? Why do you think Mr. Davenport's acting so strange? Feel free to review. See you later!**


	4. Decision

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 4!**

"All done" Mr. Davenport cries walking away from his computer and over to me, "I scanned your chip and everything looks ok to me." I roll my eyes.

"Take me back upstairs" I pout, "You're creeping me out."

"Chase…." He started, "Never mind. Let's go back upstairs." He lifted me up and carried me back upstairs. Why is he acting so nice to me? After a couple days of resting, I finally was able to walk around normally again with a slight limp in my step. Tasha also said it was okay for me to go back to school. When I arrived at school with my siblings, everybody just started at me. They were probably staring because of my black eye and bruised face. Before lunch Principal Perry called me into her office.

"Hey pipsqueak" she told me, "Step into my office for a second." I nod and quickly follow her into my office and sit down beside her desk. What does she want me for this time? I bet she wants to me to hack into some kind of system or something. Ever since she found out about our bionics, she has been nothing but a pest.

"What do you want?" I ask, "Whose website do you want me to hack into?" She gives me a concerned look.

"Chase" she starts, "I'm worried about you." What? She's worried? About me?

"Why?"

"Well the nurse informed me that you've been going to her office a lot lately claiming that you said you've been having some pain in certain areas of your body."

"Yeah I have been having some pain, so what?"

"She told me you've been coming to see her for almost two weeks now."

"So…"

"What I'm getting at is, if you are in so much pain, why doesn't your family just take you to a doctor?"

"Uhhh….well…"

"Is somebody abusing you at home?"

"No way! Why would you ask that?!"

"Chase, where did you get that black eye?"

"I ran into a pole."

"Oh I totally believe that! That's the first thing someone tells me when I ask about their black eye!"

"I did run into a pole! No one's abusing me at home!"

Perry sighed. "That's what they always say. Look kid, I'm just trying to help."

"Well I don't need your help, I'm fine."

"Ok. You can go now." I start to head out the door.

"But if you ever want to talk about this with me again, you know where to find me." I nod and leave her office. I actually wanted to tell her the truth, but I didn't want to end up messing up my entire family. As long as Mr. Davenport doesn't hurt anyone else in the family, telling on him will not be an option for me.

After school I head down into the lab to find Mr. Davenport working on one of his new inventions. Instead of greeting a nice Mr. Davenport, I end up greeting an angry Mr. Davenport.

"What do you want?!" he barked.

"I-I-I just came down here to start training." I spit out. What was wrong with him? He was nice yesterday night and now he's back to his mean old self again.

"You're early" he chuckled, "I guess that beating I gave you yesterday knocked some since into you." He laughed. Then out of nowhere he slammed his fist down on the desk hard. I jumped a little. He chuckled again. "You're pathetic. I'm ashamed to call you my son." Ouch. That hurt. Even though he's not even my dad it still hurt.

"What are we doing today?" I ask him, ignoring the comment he made a second ago.

"Well I was going to send you on a mission" he answered, "But obviously you're not ready to go on a mission on your own."

"Sure I am. Why wouldn't I be ready to go on a mission?"

"Hey don't blame me, others besides me don't think you're ready to go either."

"What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself." He hands me his tablet. "Watch the video Eddy recorded last week when you were still sleeping downstairs." I watch a video that Eddy recorded of everyone in my family sitting in the living room talking about me and I mean everyone! Even Tasha and Leo!

"Hey guys" Mr. Davenport starts, "What would you think of me sending Chase on a mission by himself next week? He's really the only one I need this time. I won't need you Adam and Bree for this one." There was a pause of silence and all of a sudden there was laughter flowing from everyone's mouth.

"Is this a joke?" Tasha laughed.

"No" Davenport replied, "I'm serious!"

"I'm sorry" Leo added, "It's just that Chase….he wouldn't last one minute on a mission by himself."

"Yeah" Bree cried, "Without me and Adam, Chase would get killed. There's no way he could survive."

"Especially with that tiny doll body of his" Adam squeaked out.

"Besides his brain he's useless.." I almost drop the tablet. They've all been talking about me?

"You see" Davenport smiled, "I'm not the only one who thinks you're weak."

"B-but" I stutter out.

"Everyone agrees you shouldn't go on that mission." That's it! If they really don't want me to go on the mission, I will go! Just to prove that I'm not worthless or whatever they think I am.

"No I'm going on that mission!" I shout.

"Are you-"

"Tell me what the mission is!" I order.

"Alright" Davenport evilly laughed, "Your mission is to go deep into the Sahara desert and find my hidden box with one of my special materials inside it."

"Why would you hide a box-" Smack. He just hit me in the face. I forgot that I couldn't question him when he was mad at me.

"None of your business of why I hid it there, but you need to get it. Here" He handed me a map. "This will lead you to the box. You'll have to dig it up out of the sand with a shovel." I nod. After I packed everything I needed in my bag I took a quick bathroom break and geared up into my mission suit. When I got back to the lab, I saw Adam and Bree looking down at my bag.

"Hey" I cry, "Get away from my stuff!" I push them out of the way and grab my bag.

"Where are you going?" Bree asked.

"On a mission." I replied, "The one that you guys apparently thought I couldn't go on by myself."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked, "We never knew you were supposed to go on a mission."

"Don't lie to me" I shout at them, "I know that you guys think that I don't belong here, but I'm going to prove that I am worthy enough to do things by myself. Now if you'll excuse me." I start to walk off to Mr. Davenport's aircraft.

"Chase wait….." I shut the door before Bree could finish her sentence. I get in the aircraft and ride off to Africa. Once I reach the desert I start walking further and further into the Sahara. The aircraft was almost out of gas and I wanted to be able to ride back home, so I walk more than I have to. After about a half an hour, I realize that I'm lost. I never realized how hard it was to read an actual paper map. I wonder why Mr. Davenport just didn't implant a digital GPS map into my chip. It would have been a lot easier.

40 minutes later after roaming around lost, I decide to take a water break. I was getting pretty thirsty. Every minute that I'm out here, the hotter and hotter I get. I was also getting concerned that I wasn't sweating a lot. I sit down on a rock. I take my bag off. I search inside my bag for my water jug, but I can't find it. _Please don't tell me I forgot to put it in my bag._ I end up dumping everything out of my bag and I realize that I really didn't put the jug in the bag. Great. Now I'm going to be thirsty for the rest of the trip. I need to find this box quick!

I put my things back into my bag and begin to walk around again. Half of me is saying that I should turn around and head back home, but then I realize that I don't know where I am and I don't know how to get back to the aircraft. That's the problem with deserts. They look the same no matter where you're at. It feels like I've been walking for hours, days, years. I start seeing mirages like an ice cream shop, a fast food restaurant and I even see a water fountain once or twice.

A sand storm soon arises and I'm stuck in the middle of it. I get sand in my eyes, nose and mouth. I fall to the ground. Maybe I really can't do anything without Adam or Bree. Maybe they're right. If they were here with me, we would've been back at home by now. I try to get up, but my muscles feel weak and I collapse face first back into the sand. There's no use in calling for help, since I'm probably the only idiot out here. I feel bad pain in my head and I clutch my head with my hand. There's no way I'm getting out of this. I lay there alone for a couple more minutes before I slowly close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

**How was that? Tell me what you think! Review and see you next chapter!**


	5. Truth be Told

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Your reviews really make me super happy! I LUV hearing your thoughts on Mr. Davenport! Here are the reviews you guys wrote from the last update!**

**Karly Kat 13:****Good very powerful update soon.**

**BigTimeRusher: ****Chase needs to tell someone—besides Leo—about Mr. Davenport? What's going on with him? Does Mr. Davenport have some of personality disorder or what? It's probably either DOUGLAS OR KRANE or just the beer talking**.

**shanzlol****: ****Omg this is awesome**

**Coacoa****: ****I love your story! Cant wait to read more! :D**

**labratslover: ****Great chapter. Poor chase. I want to know what is going on with mr davenport. Is it just the beer talking or what?**

**daphrose:****Oh dear. I think poor little Chase might have just walked into some sort of trap. :/ Gee, not sweating? I'm surprised the super-genius didn't realize how bad that was. I have a feeling I know what happened to him. Poor guy, though. Update soon!**

**Unikitty101:****WOW I FEEL LIKE KILLING****  
><strong>**HOW CAN HE ABUSE POOR LITTLE CHASEY LIKE THAT !****  
><strong>**Does he have personality disorder or something like that?****  
><strong>**Or does it have something to do with KRAME or Douglas?****  
><strong>**I don't know but all I know is that****  
><strong>**CHASEY LOVER ANGREY MOB IS COMING AFTER HIM!*gets angry mob and pitch forks and leaves******

***walkes back with a sweet smile*******

**Oh and love your chapter by the way****  
><strong>***Skips off***

**RandomGirl: *****groans in frustration* SO CONFUSED!**

**Autumrose: ****Ok I'm pretty satisfies that either someone is pretending to. Davenport , and is wanting Chase out of the way for a reason, can't wait for more**

**Dirtkid123: ****Wow! Mr. Davenport has a severe personality disorder... Or that's not really mr. Davenport! It's probably Krane or Douglas.**

**Here's chapter 5!**

"Hey I think I found him" I hear someone say. The voice sounded muffled though.

"We need to get him out of there!" another muffled voice shouts.

"Dig him out of there quickly" I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. Something that I am lying on is making it hard to open my eyes. I hear something that sounds like someone digging up something. After a while I feel the sun beam on my body. My eyes are still closed. Someone pulls me up out of wherever I'm lying at. The person places me on what feels like a soft, grainy surface.

"We need to get him out of the sun."

"But where is there to go?" Where am I? And who are the people talking? I tried to remember what happened, but nothing came to mind. As someone lifts me up off the surface I was lying on, I fall asleep again….

I wake up next feeling cooler than I had before. I am again lying down on something, only this time it's soft, and cozy. Something wet is pressing against my forehead. I force my eyelids to slowly open. I find myself to be in a dimly lit bedroom. I'm on the bed with a light cover over top of me. An electronic fan was lightly blowing in the direction of my face. I look down at myself and find that my mission suit and gear have been replaced by a thin white t-shirt and some sweatpants. I'm so weak, that I can't even sit up.

How'd I get here? And where's 'here'? Who brought me here? How long have I been here? A lot of questions popped into my mind at the moment. The door to the room slowly opened and walking into the room was….was….Adam? He rushed over to me.

"Buddy" he cries, "Oh thank goodness! We were so worried about you." He sits on the bed next to me.

"What…happened?" I ask confused, "Where am I? How'd I get-"

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down. To be honest, we're not sure what exactly happened to you." I stayed silent as I listened to Adam explain his side of the story. "Well after you left the lab, Mr. Davenport came into the lab and started to laugh. He told us that you had gone on some mission to the desert. Then he said he purposely took your water jug out of your bag, hoping you would die out here. Bree and I asked what was wrong with him, but he won't respond to us, so we decided to head on out to find you." So I went on a mission to the desert. Ok I remember now. I didn't have any water and I was so hot.

"We tried to locate you by using your chip gps tracker" Adam continued, "But for some reason Mr. Davenport deactivated it. After about 3 hours of searching…..we finally found you." He stroked my hair. "You were buried underneath some sand. I pulled you out and you looked so dehydrated. Bree and I then walked around to find somewhere to put you and we stumbled along this house not too far away. Some guy named Max lives here. He said we could stay here and take care of you as long as Bree and I helped him finish building an extra room in the house."

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"For a long time now. About 2 days. Bree thinks you had some kind of a heat stroke or something." A heat stroke? "When we first brought you here, Bree put tons and tons of ice packs on your body to cool you down. Max leant us some less hot of clothes for you to put on."

"I've noticed. Where's Bree?"

"So took over my shift of helping to build the extra room. Man, I never knew building was so tough."

"Did Max or whatever his name is ask about our mission outfits?" Adam sat in silence for a long time.

"No I don't think so. Don't ask so many questions Chase. You need to relax a little. Here let me get you something to drink." He got up and walked out of the room. He later came back with a glass of milk.

"Ma x doesn't have any water?" I groan.

"He does, but I thought you maybe wanted some milk instead." I didn't want milk. I actually wanted water, but I'm not going to tell Adam that. After all, he's just trying to help. "Open up." He put the glass to my lips and I slowly drunk some milk.

"Thanks" I tell Adam, "It tasted really good." He put the glass down and put his hand on my forehead.

"Do you feel hot still?"

"A little" I answer, "But not as hot as I did before. I guess I feel ok."

"Ok." He stands up, "Now we just have to wait for you to feel absolutely normal for us to go home. I'm going to go tell Bree you're ok, she'll want to see you. Maybe I'll just work her shift for her." He walked off. Once Adam left, Max popped inside the room.

"Why hello" he cried, "Glad to see you're up. You should've seen how worried your siblings have been these past couple of days."

"Yeah I bet they have" I whisper.

"Well I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Ok. And thanks for letting us stay with you."

"Oh don't mention it. I'm sure you guys will make up for it…." Ok….that sounded weird. He left the room after that. A couple minutes later Bree came skipping into the room.

"Chase!" she screams running over to me, "Oh am I so glad to see you!" She bends down and hugs me tightly.

"Can't breathe Bree" I squeal, "Losing air." She immediately broke the hug.

"Sorry" she then sat on the bed. "I was so worried about you. When Adam and I found you, you were so…weak and hot and sandy. It took forever to cool you down." She took what I found out to be a rag off my forehead and re-wet it." Suddenly I thought of the conversation of them talking about me on the tablet. "Chase what's wrong?"

"It's just that before I left to go on this mission, Mr. Davenport showed me a video that Eddy recorded of you, Adam, Leo and Tasha talking about me being useless and worthless." She gasped.

"What?"

"Don't try to act like you don't remember Bree."

"Chase what are you talking about…..ADAM COME HERE!"

"You guys were sitting in the living room talking about me."

"Chase we would never do that. And if we did, why would Mr. Davenport show you the video?" I sigh.

"I don't know." I shrug my shoulders.

"Chase….."

"What?"

"Do you need to tell me something?"

"No."

"Are you hiding something?"

"No."

"Yes you are. Your voice gets higher when you're hiding something." Adam came storming into the room.

"WHAT IS IT?!" He asked, "IS SOMETHING WRONG?"

"Chase says that Davenport showed him a video of us talking about him and calling him useless."

"What?"

"That's exactly what I said."

"Chase what's going on? Why would Davenport show you something like that?" I felt hot tears fall down from my cheeks.

"He said I was pathetic." I mumble.

"What?!" Bree exclaims.

"He said that he was ashamed of me being his son."

"Why would he say that?" Adam cried. I soon end up telling them what Davenport has been doing and saying to me.

"I'm so sorry" Bree responded hugging me, "We would never say anything like that about you."

"Yeah" Adam added, "We would never call you any of those names. Neither would Leo and Tasha."

"You promise you didn't say anything about me?"

"We promise."

"Well then how did Mr. Davenport make you guys appear to be talking about me?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I want to punch him in the face right now!" Bree exclaimed. "Hitting and beating up my little brother for nothing. I knew he's been drinking too much lately."

"But he was nice to you guys all the time." I say.

"Yeah" Adam replied, "This whole thing is starting to creep me out."

"Me too."

"Hopefully Tasha and Leo are okay." Max then walks into the room.

"Hey" he says, "Adam, Bree will you come downstairs for a second, I need you guys for something."

"Ok, one minute." Bree tells him. He nods and heads downstairs.

"We'll talk about this later ok?" Bree says to me, "Go back to sleep." She kisses the top of my head and heads off downstairs.

"We'll be right back" Adam states. They walk out of the room, leaving me alone again. Right now I'm just confused on what's going on. So if Adam and Bree didn't call me useless that one time we came back from the mission and the one time in the living room, who did? How did Davenport make it look like they were talking about me? And why is Mr. Davenport acting so strange? My thoughts were put to an end after I hear Bree scream for help. A second later I hear Adam scream too. Then there was silence.

**How was that? Please review. I really love your reviews guys. They make my day! What do you think just happened? See you next time!**


	6. Trapped

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter 6!**

What happened? I heard them both scream a second ago. Hopefully they're okay.

"Guys" I unsuccessfully scream, "Everything alright?" I get no answer. I start to think whether everything is actually alright or not. I have super sensitive hearing and I don't hear anything. Suddenly I heard loud footsteps and Max comes and storms into the room.

"Hey are Adam and Bree alright?" I ask.

"Oh…..yeah they're fine." He replied.

"But I just heard them scream."

"What….I didn't hear anything…."

"I'm sure I heard them."

"Oh…actually, they just left. Maybe you heard them close the door shut."

"Left to go where? We're in the middle of a desert." Ok what's the deal with this guy? First he says he didn't hear anything and now he's saying that they left the house.

"Uh…..they're trying to contact you dad."

"Mr. Davenport?"

"Yeah. They said something about them asking him if they can use their bionics to get home." Ok now I know something's wrong. First of all, we would never tell just anybody about our bionics or talk about them. Second of all, I'm pretty sure we can use our bionics without Davenport's permission. Lastly we never call Mr. Davenport dad! "Here Bree told me to give you this." He handed me a glass of water. Thanks to my super senses, I smelled the sense of poison. I handed him back the glass.

"I'm not thirsty."

"Bree said it will make you feel better."

"Well I don't want it."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Drink it!"

"No." At this point, he was practically shoving the glass into my face.

"Drink it!"

"No!"

"DRINK IT NOW!" I then used my molecular kinesis to slam the glass into the side of the wall. Pieces of glass shattered to the floor. The liquid inside the glass spilled onto the floor as well. Max just glared at me.

"Who are you?" I say, "And how do you know about our bionics?! Where are my siblings!?" His frown turns into an evil grin.

"Who am I?" he starts, "Your worst nightmare. How do I know about your bionics? I've known about them for a long time now. And where are your siblings? You're about to find out….." Before I know it, I was flung off the bed. Max then swung me over his shoulders. My head slams into his hard back. "You know, this could've have been less painful on your behalf if you would've drunk the water I gave you." He walked out of the room and downstairs. His grip on me was tight, so it was hard to try to squirm out of his grip. Once we got downstairs, he took a left and opened the door to the basement, once we got down there, Max slammed me down hard onto the hard floor. I cry out in pain.

"CHASE!" I heard Bree scream. I hear her try to run over to me, but Max stops her and slaps her hard in the face. Before Max could hit her again, Adam pulls her back.

"I told you not to come near him when I bring him here stupid!" Max shouts. I look over towards Adam and Bree and see that their hands and legs are chained to the wall. Bree starts crying.

"Don't you ever hit my sister again!" Adam shouted.

"I can do whatever I want!" Max replied, "In fact I can do this too." He pushed a button on one of the walls and I see Adam and Bree get electrocuted.

"No!" I shout, "Stop!" Max lets go of the button and my siblings fall to the floor in pain. Max walks towards me. He kicks me towards Adam and Bree. He chains down my ankles.

"I don't have time to play games with kids" he shouts, "I have work to do. I need to call my boss. Hope you'll like your time being in this hot, stuffy, dark basement" He go upstairs and leaves us in the dark. I crawl over to my siblings and shake their shoulders.

"Guys" I cry, "Are you ok?"

"I think so" Bree groaned.

"Yeah" Adam also groaned, "You ok?"

"My back kind of hurts now, but I think I'll be ok." Bree sat up. "Are you ok Bree?"

"I'm fine." She answered, "He didn't hit me too hard. I mean it hurt, but it didn't feel like a rock had collided with my face or anything." She rubbed her sore cheek.

"Are you sure Bree?" Adam asked sitting up.

"Really, I'm fine Adam."

"Ok. If you say so. When we get out of here, I'm going to destroy him!"

"That is if we ever get out of here."

"How does he know about our bionics?" I ask.

"I don't know" Bree replied, "The only humans that know about our bionics besides our family are Perry and Krane."

"Maybe Krane is Max in a cyber mask." Adam replied.

"Or Douglas" I add.

"We have to get out of here!"

"How?" Bree cried, "These chains are bionic proof and there is nothing down here sharp enough to cut the chains with."

"Don't worry Bree" Adam told her, "We'll figure out something."

Hours passed and we are still trapped in the basement. And it's hot down here.

"You ok Chase?" Bree asked moving closer to me.

"Yeah" I reply, "I'm fine." Adam sat on the other side of me. My stomach growled.

"Sounds like somebody's hungry" Bree laughed poking at my stomach.

"Yeah. I haven't eaten since the last time we went to school." My stomach growled loudly again. "I guess I'm going to have to go hungry though. I doubt that Max is going to feed us." Adam pulled a candy bar out of his pocket.

"Here Chase" he said handing it to me, "I think you need it more than I do. You haven't eaten in forever. Bree and I ate some food from Max's fridge."

"The food was probably poisoned" Bree commented. "And I'm still starving." I open the candy bar and spilt it into 3 pieces. I hand Adam and Bree a piece each.

"You guys can have some of it too" I tell them, "So we won't all be hungry." They smiled and then ate their piece of candy bar as did I.

Time went on and I started to fall dreary. I know that my body needs rest, but I continue to try to stay awake.

"Chase you should rest now" Bree insisted cradling me into her arms, "You haven't gone to sleep all day."

"I want to stay awake" I reply, "I don't feel safe sleeping here."

"Well you felt comfortable sleeping here before upstairs on the bed" Adam teased.

"That's because I was asleep before I was brought to the house." I started panting heavily.

"You ok Chase?" Bree asked me, "You're breathing kind of hard."

"I'm fine" I assure her, "I just felt out of breath for a minute. My breathing's back to normal now."

"Ok" She sounded like she didn't believe me. "Well go to sleep then. Don't worry. You'll be safe with us here." I yawn.

"Well I guess I can close my eyes for a couple of minutes." I leaned my head on Bree's shoulder, "Just wake me up if something goes wrong ok?" She nods. I slowly close my eyes.

"_I told you to stay still" Max cried as he punched Bree in the face. She fell to the floor crying out in pain. Adam kneeled beside her. "Get back!" Max then kicked Adam, making Adam shriek in pain. I was running towards them trying to reach out to Max to make him stop attacking Adam and Bree, but for some reason, I wasn't getting any closer to them. _

"_Leave them alone" I cry out. "Hold on Adam and Bree, I'm coming!" None of them seem to notice me. Max picked up Bree and threw her into the wall._

"_No…Bree" Adam screamed weakly trying to crawl over towards her. _

"_Oh no you don't" Max laughs. He then kicks Adam in the head, knocking Adam unconscious. _

"_No!" I scream running faster. I'm still in the same place I was before. Max walked over to Bree. _

"_No-Stop" she pleads. _

"_Out all three of you, you're the annoying one" he laughs, "And I can't take your whining and complaining anymore." He then pulled out a laser gun and aimed it at her. "Say goodbye Bree." _

"_NO!" I scream, "NO!"_

"NO!" I scream, "No! Stop! Leave her alone!"

"Chase! Chase wake up!" I hear Bree cry out. She was gently shaking my shoulders. "We're right here." I jolt my eyes open and I see Adam staring into my eyes. I was still cradled in Bree's arms so I couldn't see her face, but I know she was probably looking at me too. "Are you ok? I was about to drift off and I heard you screaming!" I cautiously look around.

"We have to get out of here" I cry out trying to get up, "Max, he-"

"Hey slow your role." Bree pulled me down again. "You're in no condition to be going anywhere and we can't leave here. We're chained up remember?"

"No we have to try" I reply, "Max, he's mean, Adam TELL HER WE HAVE TO LEAVE! HE'S GOING TO KILL BREE! I SAW THE GUN….AND…."

"Hey buddy, it's ok" Adam calmly says with a worried expression, "I won't let anyone kill Bree."

"No! He knocked you out so you wouldn't be able to help Bree!"

"What?!" I feel Bree's hand slide onto my forehead. Adam moved beside her and she whispered something into his ear. She whispered it so softly, that my bionic hearing couldn't pick it up. Adam moved back to where he was originally sitting. "Sit tight buddy, I'm going to try to get you some water." He stood up and walked over to the basement stairs.

"MAX!" he screamed, "MAX!"

"No….Adam….stop, I'll be ok" I say.

"Shhh" Bree hushed, "It's ok. Adam will be fine." She rocks me back and forth.

"WHAT?!" I heard Max shout back to Adam, "WHAT IS IT NOW! IT'S ONLY BEEN A COUPLE OF HOURS. I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT OF THERE!"

"CHASE NEEDS SOME WATER!"

"WELL IF HE WOULDN'T HAVE GOT AN ATTIUDE WITH ME WHEN I TRIED TO GIVE HIM SOME EARLIER, I WOULD GIVE HIM SOME WATER!" A wave of dizziness falls over me for a second or two.

"Adam hurry" Bree pleads.

"PLEASE. HE HAD A HEAT STROKE FOR GOODNESS SAKE! HE NEEDS TO BE IN A HOSPTITAL RIGHT NOW, BUT INSTEAD HE'S IN THIS CREEPY BASEMENT! DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE?!" No answer. "IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO MY BROTHER, OR MY SISTER, YOU'RE DEAD. UNDERSTAND ME?!" Bree carefully covered my ears so my sensitive hearing wouldn't kick in. There was silence. After a minute, Adam started walking over to me. Suddenly, we heard a door open and a water bottle came flying down the stairs. I assume that Max threw it.

"THERE'S YOUR WATER!" Max replied, "THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GETTING TOO, SO DRINK WISELY!" He slammed the door shut. Adam ran over to the bottle, grabbed it and then sat down in front of me. Bree uncovered my ears.

"Make sure the cap cracks open" Bree told Adam, "So we know it hasn't been opened yet." Adam slowly turned the cap and we heard a crack sound. He took the cap off the bottle.

"It's ok" Adam assured Bree, "The water bottle's ok." He slowly moved the bottle to my lips. "Here Chase, drink up."

"Are you sure it's ok?" I ask.

"Positive" Bree answered, "The cap cracked and the water would be leaking out of the bottle if he injected something into the bottle." I slowly took a sip of water.

"Well I guess its ok" I say, "It didn't taste funny." I sink back into Bree. She runs her fingers through my hair. "I still don't trust Max though." I yawn.

"Chase go back to sleep" Adam ordered, "We need you to get better."

"Yeah" Bree joined, "We need your brain to help us solve a way to get out of here." I laugh.

"Ok. I'll go to sleep now, but only for a little bit. You guys need to sleep too. I'll try not to have another nightmare." Bree laughs. I close my eyes and fall asleep again.

**How was that? I know it was kind of lengthy but I think it was good still. Any ideas on what Max is up to? Or who he's working for? Or where he came from? I'd love to hear your ideas on this. Review and see you later!**


	7. Moved

**Hey guys! Wow Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks for all who reviewed last update:**

**Dirtkid123**

**ChaseyLover**

**Guest**

**PrincessSparkleKitty**

**Autumrose**

**Littlepiggy27**

**Guest **

**Coacoa**

**BigTimeRusher12**

**Here's Chapter 7!**

"What are you doing here?!" I hear Bree shout.

"Just coming to take back my kids…" Wait, that voice…..it sounded familiar, "Sorry Max didn't take care of you that well. He's never had any children of his own." Is this Douglas I'm hearing?!

"We can tell" Adam shouted.

"Well come on guys" Douglas cried, "You're coming with me." I slowly open my eyes. For some reason I see two of everything. My head is swimming. Douglas and Max were standing in front of us.

"We're not going anywhere with you." Bree shot back. Douglas laughed.

"Oh I think you are." Douglas pointed at something, I really couldn't tell what because everything seemed to be moving. I closed my eyes due to my eyelids being extremely heavy and I pretend to be asleep due to the fact I didn't feel like dealing with Douglas. I suddenly felt someone tugging on me rather hard, trying to pull me forward. I felt two hands try to pull me back, but they lost their grip on me and I was pulled up into somebody's arms. Something hard was pressed against the side of my head.

"No!" I heard Bree scream.

"Move any closer and Chase gets it!" Douglas barks. Gets what? What do I get?

"You wouldn't do it" Adam said calmly, "I thought Chase was your favorite."

"Come on guys, you know I don't have favorites. Chase just reminds me of me as a kid." I feel a rough hand touch my face. "Man what happened to him? Did the kid get beat up at school again?"

"Well not exactly…" Bree stated, "But back to the point. Douglas, please don't hurt him, please….." Hurt me? I try to squirm out of who I assume now is Max's arms, but his grip is too strong.

"Why shouldn't I?" Douglas continued, "I mean he's not very useful on missions, is he?"

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked, "Chase is very helpful on missions!"

"Oh he is he? I thought you guys would agree that Chase is never any help ever."

"Of course he is" Bree replied, "And we're not just saying that because he's our brother!"

"Well if he's so useful, you would come with me, so he will continue to stay useful on your missions!" There was a long pause of silence.

"Fine" Adam says breaking the silence, "We'll go with you, just please don't hurt Chase." There was silence again and suddenly I heard a gun go off.

"NOO!" I hear Bree and Adam scream. Douglas starts to laugh.

"Ha! Gotcha! Relax. Max didn't shoot Chase, he only shot a bullet into the wall over there." Wait, is that what's being pressed against my head? A gun?! I hear Bree start crying. "Now come on. I'm going to break you loose from the walls, but no funny business, or else….." The gun is pressed against my head again.

"Ok fine" Adam cried, "Can he let go of Chase now?"

"I think he'll be sticking with me for a while" Max cried, "Now come on!" I feel myself being carried up the stairs and out of the house. Man, it was so hot outside. I hear Adam and Bree following behind Max, Douglas and I. I hear Douglas open some kind of door and shout, "Get in!" I hear my siblings obey him.

"Ok, we're coming with you now" I hear Bree shout, "Now can we have Chase back?!"

"Fine" Douglas answered, "Max throw him in." I suddenly feel myself being thrown by Max. My face collides with a hard surface. I let out a moan of pain as I hear a door slam shut.

"Chase" Bree says as someone sits me up against what feels like Adam. I open my eyes and I see that we are in what looked like a box. There were no windows or any sort of light inside wherever I'm at. It also felt like it was a million degrees in here. Bree hugs me. She buries her head in my chest and sobs. I pat her back.

"It's ok Bree." I tell her.

"I-I c-can't stand him!" she sobs, "I-I j-just can't." She breaks away from me.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"In some kind of cart that Douglas has attached to his speed car" Adam explained, "I wonder where he's taking us."

"I bet it's somewhere awful" Bree squeaked, "Are you ok Chase? Max threw you pretty hard." I nod.

"I think so. Is it hot to anybody else in here?" Bree nods.

"Yeah, but it's not that hot, is it?"

"Maybe not" I lie. It actually feels like I'm sitting next to the sun, but I don't want my siblings to be even more worried about me, so I leave it at that. "Can I have some water Adam?"

"Yeah sure buddy." He sits me up against the wall. I grab the bottle out of his hands.

"I can feed it to myself this time" I tell him.

"Ok." I take a couple of sips of water. I try to scoot my back off the wall, but my head starts swimming again and I fall into Adam. The water spills onto the floor.

"Chase" Bree says, "Are you ok?"

"I just feel real dizzy" I reply.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I try to look at her hand, but I see everything in double like before.

"I don't know" I whisper, "My head hurts too much to focus."

"Adam I think he's getting worse." I put my head on Adam's lap.

"I'll be fine guys. I'm just a little dizzy."

"A little? Chase, you need medical attention! You're not ok. When I took health last year in school, my teacher told me that if you don't get medical help after a heat stroke immediately, the results could be deadly!"

"Bree calm down everything will be fine" Adam reassured her.

"You don't know that Adam."

"No I don't, but I'm trying to stay positive….." They started arguing.

I groan and clutch my head. My head is throbbing now in pain.

"Can you guys stop" I say, "Your shouting is making my headache even worse."

"You have a headache?" Bree asked concerned. I nod. She strokes my hair. "We're sorry, we'll stop, ok?"

"Ok."

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" I shake my head no. "Anything?"

"I want to go home" I whine. Adam rubs my back.

"I wish we could help you buddy" Adam said, "I wish I could take your pain away." We sit there for a long time. None of us say a word. I begin to drift off to sleep, when we feel the car come to a stop. Douglas opens up the door and shouts at us to get out. Before I can try to stand up, Adam picked me up.

"I gotcha" he says.

"Thanks."

As we step out of the cart, Douglas asks, "Why aren't you walking Chase?"

"I-I…" I stutter.

"Chase had a heat stroke" Bree told him before I can say anything, "And he has gotten no medical attention for it either thanks to you and Max!" Douglas frowned.

"I didn't know that" he pleaded, "Why didn't you tell me?! Once you guys get settled here, I'll take a look at you ok Chase?"

"I don't want…." I start.

"Good" Douglas interrupted. We went inside Douglas's laboratory and he led us down to what looked like a large dungeon. He forced us to go in there. He locked and closed the dungeon door.

"If you need anything" Douglas shouts, "Just push that button on the side of the right wall. Too bad I won't come to your rescue though." We hear him laugh and he walks off. We step further into the dungeon and Adam places me on a cot we see.

"Great" Bree cried, "We're trapped again."

"Adam, Bree, Chase…." We hear someone say, "Is that you?" We turn to the right and we see a middle-aged man standing there.

"Mr. Davenport?!"

**How was that? Please Review. Hope you liked it and see you later!**


	8. Truth or Truth?

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Once again thanks for all the reviews. They make me super super SUPER happy. Every time I see a new review I jump for joy!**

"Mr. Davenport?!" we all exclaim. Before Mr. Davenport could say anything else, Bree ran over to Mr. Davenport and pushed him down. Adam held her back before she had time to jump on top of him.

"Nice to see you again too Bree" Mr. Davenport replied getting up.

"You monster!" she shouted trying to get out of Adam's grasp, "How dare you hurt Chase like you've been doing!"

"What?" Davenport exclaims, "I would never hurt Chase."

"Don't lie to me" Bree replied, "Chase tells us that you beat him up every day when nobody's watching."

"Guys I haven't even seen you guys for several weeks! I've been here in this dungeon."

"What?" Adam and Bree say at the same time.

"A couple of weeks ago, Douglas locked me in here. He said that I was in his way to getting you three." Mr. Davenport then looked over at me, "Chase you look awful. What happened?" He started to walk over to me.

"You did this to him!" Adam told.

"What?" For 20 minutes Adam, Bree and I explained what had been going on. We told him how 'he' beat me almost every day for mistakes I make. I also told him how he degraded me almost all the time, calling me useless and embarrassing.

"Chase I'm so sorry" He apologized, putting a hand on my shoulder; "I would never say or do any of those things to you. I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"So you're sure you're the real Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.

"I'm positive. I pinky swear." He held up his right pinky.

"Well I believe you" I say, "I mean you are wearing your Daventie that Adam made you last father's day. The other Davenport wasn't wearing anything that you have invented."

"Well I guess since Chase has a point…."Bree started. She then hugged Mr. Davenport, "I'm sorry I pushed you."

"It's ok Bree" he replied, "I would've pushed me down too."

"Wait I'm soooooo confused" Adam blurted out, "So you're the real Mr. Davenport?" Mr. Davenport nodded. "And you aren't the Mr. Davenport that was abusing Chase." Mr. Davenport shook his head no. Adam walked up to Davenport and stared in his eyes for a long time. "Ok I believe you!" He hugged him. Bree smiled. I tried to sit up, but I fall back onto the cot. Everyone's attention was brought back on me.

"Chase stay down" Bree said calmly.

"He had a heat stroke" Adam 'whispered' to Davenport.

"A heat stroke?" Mr. Davenport cried, "Is he ok?"

"I-"

"No" Bree cried interrupted me; "I'm worried. I did the best I could to keep him hydrated and he's better than he was before, but he hasn't been treated for it." Mr. Davenport notices Bree rubbing her cheek.

"Did Douglas hit you?" he asked her.

"No, Max did."

"Who?"

"Some guy who locked us in his basement until Douglas came and got us. You haven't seen him before?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just don't know his name. Are you ok Bree?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I mean he only hit me once, plus he electrocuted Adam and me for a couple of seconds."

"Electrocuted you?!"

"We're fine" Adam butted in.

"Ok. If you guys say so." He turned back to me. "Have you been drinking water Chase?" I nod.

"I was….until I spilled the water onto the car floor, but I feel fine now."

"Well I don't care how you feel, you still need medical attention. How'd you have a heat stroke?"

"I really don't remember much, but I remember you or 'you' told me that I had to go on a mission by myself to the Sahara desert to find something you buried here a long time ago. I went, but then I got lost and I didn't have any water so after hours of searching around, I think I passed out."

"You went on a mission by yourself? Chase, why would you go on a mission without Adam or Bree? I would never send you guys on a mission by yourselves ever! And I have nothing buried in the Sahara desert! Why would I bury something in a desert?!"

"Well, 'you' kept saying that I wouldn't be able to do it, since I'm useless and then 'you' showed me a video showing the whole family talking about how I'm not important and…." I suddenly felt like I needed to cry, "I just couldn't take the insults anymore! I wanted to show all of you that I could do things without needing anybody's help." Mr. Davenport leans down and hugs me.

"We are now concluding that the video that 'you' showed us was fake Mr. Davenport" Bree stated, "But we're still trying to figure out how the video was so realistic. I mean Chase says it actually showed us sitting in the living room and talking."

"After we found out that Chase was in the desert" Adam explained, "We asked 'you' why 'you' sent him on a mission alone. 'You' started laughing and hoping that he would die out there. 'You also took his water jug out of his bag on purpose so he couldn't 'hydrate'. Bree and I kept asking what was wrong with you, but you didn't answer us. That's when we decided to find Chase on our own."

"It took forever" Bree added, "But we finally found him buried under some sand. Adam pulled him out and we rushed to find someplace shady to put him. We finally found a house where a guy named Max lived, and that's when everything went down the ladder."

"Guys I'm so sorry" Davenport quietly spoke, "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this. I don't know what Douglas' up too, but it's not good. I'm still trying to figure out how he made a 'fake' me! My brother is going to pay for all of this." He then stood back up. "We have to find a way out of here." They all start to look around the dungeon, seeing if there was anything they could use to escape. I successfully sit up and try to leap off the cot before I'm stopped by Mr. Davenport.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to help you guys…"

"You're not moving off this cot young man" he cries, "You stay here and rest."

"But Mr. Davenport I feel fine right now."

"It doesn't matter Chase. Anything could happen to you at this point. Lie down and rest." His voice had a firm tone to it.

"Fine" I huff sinking back down into the cot, "Now I really know you're the real Mr. Davenport. You worry too much." He smiles as he walks off.

"Hey guys I think I found something" Adam shouted. I look over towards him. "I think it's some kind of hammer."

"I already tried that" Davenport replied, "It doesn't work on the doors or walls." Suddenly the dungeon door flew open and walking in appeared Douglas and Max.

"Oh I just love seeing people try to find things in here to help them escape, when in reality there's nothing here that will come to their rescue don't you Max?" Max nods. "Come on Adam and Bree, I need you guys."

"For what?" Adam shot back.

"I don't need to give you a reason to come with me. Now come on!" Nobody moved. "Come on! Don't make me use force on you!" I see Mr. Davenport give them an assuring nod and they walk over towards Douglas.  
>"Fine" Bree spat, "We're ready." Douglas then pointed his finger at me.<p>

"Chase" he cried, "You too."

"What?" Bree replied.

"No way" Adam called, "He needs to rest."

"Hey you don't make orders around here" Max shouts, "Douglas does. And occasionally I do" He then somehow blasts Adam down to the floor using….bionics?

"Adam!" Bree goes down on the floor to comfort him. Before Max can blast him again, Douglas holds him back.

"That's enough" he says to Max. Bree helps Adam back up to his feet.

"He's bionic?" Bree asks.

"Well you can say that" Douglas cries, "Now come on Chase! You don't want anyone else getting hurt do you?" I shake my head no. "Then let's go!" I sit up.

"Wait a minute Douglas" Mr. Davenport jumps in standing over to me, "Chase just had a heat stroke."

"He seems fine to me."

"That doesn't mean he's ok!"

"Well this is my place so I make the decisions and I say Chase is well enough to come with me!" Mr. Davenport still didn't move from in front of me.

"MOVE!"

"NO! I'm not going to let you take Chase. I already don't want you to take Adam and Bree, but at least they can attempt to fight you if something goes wrong."

"Max, dispose of my brother for me." He turned to Adam and Bree, "Say goodbye to your kidnapper guys."

"Kidnapper?!" Bree cried, "He's not the kidnapper! You are! He's more of a dad than you'll ever be!" Douglas ignored her comment. Max started walking towards Davenport, cracking his knuckles.

"No!" I cry, standing up from the cot, "I-I-I'll go"

"Chase no!" Davenport pleaded, "Its ok, get back on the cot!"

"I can't let you get hurt. Please, let me go. I can do whatever he wants me to do." Mr. Davenport sighs.

"You sure you feel ok?"

"I'm positive. I feel fine, minus my slight headache."

"Fine. Be careful ok?"

"Ok." I walk over to Douglas and my siblings.

"Ok guys" Douglas shouts, "Let's go" We along with Max follow him out the dungeon door.

**Ok guys what did you think? Do you think the Mr. Davenport in the dungeon is the actual Mr. Davenport, or is he a fake Mr. Davenport? I'm going to try to update tomorrow because I really love this story, but it depends on whether or not I have a lot of homework or not. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LOVE hearing your thoughts and opinions on the story. Thanks for reading and see you later!**


	9. Battle Rounds

**Hey guys I'm back! I really didn't have that much homework tonight. Thanks for all your reviews. And thanks for the suggestions and tips too. Here's the next chapter!**

After we left the dungeon, Douglas had me change back into my mission suit that Max brought with him from his house. After I changed, we continued to walk through his lab.

"This way" Douglas shouted walking into a room. We follow him and we gasp after we walk in the room. The room was huge, almost the size of an arena. There were millions of seats surrounding the main floor.

"What is this place?" Adam asked.

"This is where you'll be training" Douglas cried, "You'll each be training one at a time. Adam, you'll be first. Go to the center of the room or as I like to call it, the battle floor." Adam walked towards the center of the room. Bree and I followed Douglas to some chairs in the first row of the bleachers.

"Master Douglas" Max cried, "I'm going to go recharge now. My battery's getting low." Douglas nodded and Max left the arena.

"Wait" I start, "Is he a…."

"Android?" Douglas finished, "Sure is. I made him. It took me a long time to make him show human characteristics, but I did it."

"Why do you have a big arena sort of thing?" Bree asked, "I mean do people rent out this arena for games?"

"No."

"Well….what do you use this arena for?"

"Well today it will be used for bionic battling."

"What?" Douglas then turned to the right, where a side door was.

"SUBJECT A, GET ON THE BATTLE FLOOR!" he then turns back to us, "I've been waiting on this moment for years." Coming out of the side door appeared what looked to be another Adam.

"Wait" Bree cried, "Why does that boy look just like Adam?"

"Please don't tell me that you made clones of us" I cry. Douglas laughs.  
>"Relax guys." He responds, "That's just a robot."<p>

"Why does he look just like Adam?!"

"Because, I created him to be an exact replica of Adam. I also have robots that are replicas of you both too." Bree gasps. Subject A walks to the center of the arena where Adam is.

"Hey you never told me I had a twin" Adam shouts to Douglas.

"You don't" Douglas replied, "He's a robot. And you're going to fight him. All of you listen up!" Our eyes and ears turn their attention to Douglas. "Adam, Bree and Chase, you'll all be playing a game I like to call "The Bionic Battle". Adam, when the game starts, you'll use your bionics to try to defeat Subject A. Subject A will try to do the same to you. A winner will be declared when an opponent is knocked out cold on the ground, dead, or in Subject A's case, destroyed!" And he calls this a game!?

"So explain this to me again?" Adam asks confused.

"Just use your bionics to try to destroy Subject A!"

"Oh ok, gotcha." Adam gets into his fighting position, as does Subject A.

"Oh just heads up Adam. Subject A has the same bionic abilities as you do." Adam nods. "Ok, let the battle begin!" We hear a bell ding from out of nowhere and the battle is on. Adam uses his heat vision to attack Subject A, but Subject A jumps out of the way. He then charges at Adam and they both fall to the floor. Subject A pins Adam's hands down. He then kicks Adam in the gut with his foot. Adam shrieks in pain. Bree covers her eyes with her hands.

"I can't watch this" she squeaks, "Douglas please make it stop!"

"No way Bree" he laughs, "Isn't this fun?"

"I mean it Douglas! You think this is funny?! Adam could get seriously hurt! He could get killed!"

"Well if he gets killed, I'll always have the robot version of him left. It'll be like Adam never got killed!" His last comment left Bree's mouth wide open. Adam shrieks in pain again.

"No!" she stands up from her chair. "Hold on Adam! I'm coming!" Before she can sprint off, Douglas forces her back down on her seat and pushes a button on our chairs, causing our wrists to be chained to the chair. Bree and I both struggle to break free from the chair, but it's no use. We're stuck to the chair. Bree turns to Douglas again. "You're sick!"

"I try my dear, I try." I turn my focus back on Adam. After receiving several blows to the head, he eventually kicks upward into Subject A's rib cage causing Subject A to loosen his grip on Adam. Adam jumps back up to feet. For about ten minutes, Bree and I are forced to watch Adam try to defeat Subject A. Eventually Adam knocks Subject A to the floor and jumps hard on him, causing Subject A to malfunction and explode.

"Congratulations Adam!" Douglas cheers, "You've won the battle! Come take a seat up here!" he then turns to Bree. "Bree, you're up!" Bree's wrists are released from the chair. "Head on down." Bree sprints over towards Adam, who is struggling to walk over towards us.

"Adam are you okay?" she asks as she helps him walk over to the chair she was previously sitting in.

"I-I think so" Adam replied, "I'm just tired."

"You should be. You fought that robot for almost 30 minutes." She helps Adam sit down. Adam's wrists are immediately chained down.

"Thanks Bree" he tells her. She starts to walk off. "Hey" she turns around, "Be careful out there." She nods and sprints down to the battle floor. Adam yawns in exhaust.

"Are you ok?" I ask Adam.

"Yeah I'm fine" he exhaustingly replies, "I'm just really….." He closes he eyes and just like that, he's out like a light. Hopefully he's okay.

Douglas calls for Subject B to come onto the battle floor. Subject B(or in other words a robot version of Bree) walks onto the floor. Once she is in the center near Bree, Douglas explains the rules and the battle between the two begins. They both start of attacking each other, using their speed, dodging punches, etc. Then all of a sudden things start to get eerie. Subject B collapses to the ground. Bree lets out a light sigh of relief as she slowly walks over towards the robot, getting ready to finish her off. All of a sudden, Subject B jumps up and punches Bree hard(and I mean hard) in the nose. Bree goes flying to the floor. I can see her nose bleeding. She lets out a cry of pain, clutching her nose. Subject B smiles as she kicks Bree in the side of her stomach. Bree curls up into a ball, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Douglas end the battle" I order, "This isn't fair!"

"And how is it not fair? They both have the same abilities."

"One of them is a robot! It doesn't feel pain. It's not a human being! Bree is real! She can feel pain! Bree can die!"

"As can the robot"

"But you can rebuild the robot. You can't remake another Bree!"

"Sorry Chase, but I'm not ending the battle. Besides, it's finally starting to get exciting!" I watch in disgust as the robot continuously kicks Bree. The robot's foot then lifts up and presses against Bree's head. Oh no! It's about the crush Bree's skull!

"BREE!" I scream. Before it's foot can push into Bree, Bree quickly grabs the robot's right ankle and jerks it forward, causing it to fall to the floor, it's head hitting the floor really hard. Bree jumps up and continues to kick the robot's head until it explodes. Bree then falls to the ground, exhausted.

"Well done Bree" Douglas cheers, "Chase, you're up." I'm released from the chair and I quickly sprint to the battle floor.

"Bree!" I exclaim as I crouch towards her side.

"Chase" she barely whispers, "I feel so worn out. I don't think I can walk." I glimpse at Bree's nose. Man, she's not going to like the sight of that when she sees it for herself in a mirror.

"Here I'll help you" I tell her as I help her to her feet. I carry her over to my chair. I place her in my chair and she sinks into it as her wrists are chained down.

"Thanks" she tells me. She looks straight into my eyes. "Please be careful down there Chase. I couldn't stand to see you…..well dead."

"I'll be fine Bree"

"Promise me you'll be ok."

"Bree I'll be-"

"Promise me!" I sigh.

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"Ok."She then passes out.

"Chase?" I turn to face Adam, who is now awake, "You're going down there now?" I nod, "Go whip that robot's butt!"

"I will" I slowly walk down onto the battle floor. Once I'm in the center, I see Subject C walk onto the battle floor. Once we are a few feet apart, Douglas explains the rules. I don't know why he keeps explaining them over and over; we both know what the rules are. The person still alive is the winner.

"Let the battle begin!" Douglas shouts. I hear the bell ding and I start walking towards Subject C. I quickly dodge out of the way after I see Subject C start charging at me. I start to pull up my force field, but I am stopped as Subject C throws his force field at me, causing me fly into a wall. I land on my back. I kick my feet up, kicking Subject C in the rib cage as he attempts to hop on top of me. For some time we fight each other using martial arts. It's so hard to defeat this robot, because he's just like me. He has my strengths and my weaknesses. 5 minutes later, my head starts to hurt. Oh no. My aching headache is coming back.I ignore the pain and continue to try to take Subject C down.

Time flies and I'm still on the battle floor with this stupid robot. Why doesn't he just explode already? How many blows to the head can he take? I swear I've punched him over a million times! My vision begins to blur. I blink a couple of times, but that doesn't help my vision from blurring up. _Punch_. I fall to the floor as I suddenly realize that I've been hit by Subject C. My vision starts to clear up as I feel Subject C plundge on top of me. He pins both my hands down with one of his hands. _Man, I didn't know I was that strong._ I struggle to break loose from his grip. Subject C just smiles.

"Say goodbye Chase" he spits out.

"You c-can talk?" I ask.

"Of course I can, I'm a robot!" His voice sounds just like mine, only creepier and cold-hearted. "Once I use my molecular kinesis to choke you to death, Douglas will finally see that I'm a way better bionic super hero than you are!" What? Did he just imply that he was better than me?! That's it! I feel anger boiling up inside me and I black out.

**Commando App Engaged**

_Time passes_

**Commando App Disengaged**

I look around and I see that I am on my feet. How am I standing up? And where is Subject C? I cautiously look around the battle floor, but I don't see him. I then look down and see little pieces of metal on the floor.

"Congratulations Chase" I hear Douglas cry, "You've defeated Subject C_!" _Wait….did he just say I defeated Subject C? How? He was about to choke me to death just a second ago. I then think about it. Spike must have showed up. I would've been happy, but instead of jumping for joy, I crumble to the floor.

"CHASE!" I hear Bree shout. Bree? She must be awake now. I must have been fighting for a long time. I clutch my head with my hand. It feels like someone hit me over the head with a bag of rocks. I partially sit up and begin to puke onto the floor.

"CHASE!" Adam shouts, "Douglas, free us from the chair!"

"How will I know you won't try to escape and run out the door if I free you?" he jokes.

"My brother is throwing up on the floor! I'm pretty sure Bree and I won't try to escape without Chase!" I fall face first onto the floor again. For some reason, my arms and legs feel numb. I notice I'm shaking too. Why am I shaking? I'm not cold. I feel like I'm on fire.

"Douglas please let us go!" Bree beg. I can hear her crying, "CHASE LOOKS LIKE HE'S DYING!" She continues to scream things, but it's hard to understand what she's saying. Her voice is getting quieter and quieter. I feel my body start to shake even faster and I slowly fall into the darkness.

**So…did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE hearing your thoughts and opinions. And don't worry guys; Leo will be back in the next chapter. Sorry he hasn't been in much of the story lately. Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!**


	10. Awake

**Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! ****daphrose****, thanks for calling me out on my grammar. I really appreciate all the help I can get with my grammar. I've always had a little trouble with grammar :). Here's the next chapter!**

"What exactly happened to him?" The voice sounded like it was underwater….and far away.

"I hope Mr. Davenport can make him ok!" That voice sounded like it was underwater too.

"I don't know how he can! Douglas won't let us out of this dungeon!"

"He promised me he'd be ok!" I let out a groan. My head is aching so badly.

"He's waking up"

"Chase….Chase can you hear me?" The voices now are starting to sound clearer.

"Hmm….." I let out. I slowly open my eyes and I see Adam, Bree and Leo standing and sitting around me.

"Are you ok?" I look to my right and see Bree.

"U-ugh m-m-my h-head" I start. Why is it so hard to talk? "W-w-where a-am I-I?" I start looking around my surroundings.

"Just take it easy right now" Adam told me putting his hand on my chest, "Mr. Davenport is coming soon."

"W-why d-does my head hurt?"

"You were in a battle against a robot. He punched you pretty hard in the head a couple of times." I look at Adam blankly.

"Adam I don't think he remembers our 'training' from earlier". Training? What training? Oh wait, now I remember.

"N-o I think I remember n-now" I reply to them. We were fighting robots that looked just like us. After I fought mine, I felt really weird and I passed out or something.

"If you say so Chase" Leo says.

"L-leo?" I spit out looking at him, "H-h-how'd…"

"The fake Mr. Davenport in our house took me here. And yes, I know that the Mr. Davenport at our house isn't really Mr. Davenport. Bree and Adam already filled me in. My mom's still at the house with that creepy guy."

"We think the fake Davenport's a robot like Max too" Adam concludes.

"Max? Oh yeah Max" I reply. I look around beyond my siblings. I'm in the dungeon I was previously in before Douglas called us to do our 'training'. I'm lying down on the cord, hard, floor on my back underneath a small blanket. A pillow has been placed underneath my head.

"You scared me to death" Bree told me, "You just started puking, and shaking." She wiped a tear from her eye, "And Douglas…didn't even care. Well not at first. It took him ten minutes to realize that something was wrong with you. He finally unchained us from the chairs and we brought you back here to the dungeon. Mr. Davenport went to have a talk with Douglas."

"I'm surprised Douglas gave us a blanket and a pillow for you to use" Leo told. I hear a noise and I see Mr. Davenport being thrown inside the dungeon.

"He's fine Donnie!" I hear Douglas shout, "He just needs some rest! He's probably just tired from training!"

"No he's not!" Mr. Davenport cried, "Something's wrong with him! He needs to be taken to a hospital!"

"I told you if you're so worried about him, let me take a look at him in my little hospital room here! I built it in case one of the kids' gets hurt."

"How many times do I have to say I don't trust you?" The blabbering kept going on and on and finally I just stopped listening.

"W-will they s-top yelling" I blurt out, "Maybe I should go tell them I'm fine" I feel like I'm out of breath after saying that and I start taking deep breaths.

"Are you having trouble breathing?" Adam asked me. I nod.

"Yeah. A little bit."

"Maybe you should stop talking so much then."

"Ok." I hear the dungeon door slam shut and Mr. Davenport comes running over to me.

"How is he?" he asks.

"He woke up a couple minutes ago" Bree explained, "He seemed a little groggy at first; he didn't know where he was or what had happened, but now he remembers." Mr. Davenport nods.

"Chase" he tells me, "Do you know what happened to you before you passed out?"

"I-I think" I stutter, "I fell, then I puked and then I started shaking."

"Shaking? Hmm. Chase I think you had some kind of a seizure or something."

"A-a seizure?"

"I think so. Your symptoms that you and Bree describe the symptoms before someone have a seizure. Luckily since you're bionic, your need for medical attention isn't as urgent as it would be for a normal teen, but it is still urgent."

"So Chase is going to die?" Adam asked.

"Way to ask a question without scaring Chase, Adam" Bree spat.

"No of course not! Chase isn't going to die!" Davenport answered rather quickly, "He'll be fine." Why do I get a feeling that he doesn't really know if I'll be fine? "Adam and Bree, you should get some rest. You guys literally almost passed out when you came back from your training."

"Well I can't fight you with this one" Bree chuckled, "I am really tired. I feel like I could collapse at anytime." She walks over to her cot. "Take good care of Chase." She falls down on the cot and instantly falls asleep. Adam walks over to his cot next to Bree's and falls asleep as well.

"I think I'm going to take a nap too" Leo says walking off to his cot.

"Leo! You didn't even do any kind of training!" Mr. Davenport cries.

"Hey! I was lifting weights back at home to impress Janelle before I was brought here. I'm tired." He jumps on his cot falls asleep.

"Well I guess it's just you and me Chase" Davenport responds. He puts two of his fingers against my temple.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Just checking your pulse" he answers, "Hmm, it's a little slow, but around the normal speed, so I won't fuss about that."

"What did you ask Douglas?"

"What do you think I asked Chase? Can we have permission to decorate the dungeon?! No! I asked… no I didn't even ask, I ordered him to let us go so we can take you to a hospital! But of course, he just laughed and threw me back in here. He offered to take a look at you, but there is NO way I'm letting him examine you." Mr. Davenport was starting to get angry. His face was red, and he was panting like a wolverine.

"Mr. Davenport" I start, "I'll be fine…I'll…."

"NO Chase! You don't know that! I've heard so many stories on the news about young teenage boys dying after having a heat stroke because they didn't seek medical attention. And some did seek medical attention and they still died! I don't want that to be you!"

"I'm not like other boys! I have bionics…."

"Bionics can't heal you!" Mr. Davenport snapped. I jumped, startled at the fact that he was yelling. He took a deep breath.

"I'd love to continue talking to you and all" I lie, "But I'm kind of tired."

"Ok. Get some rest then." I close my eyes and try to get some sleep in order to escape Mr. Davenport's rambling.

**How was that? Review and see you later!**


	11. A Way Out

**Hey guys! I hope everyone had a great Halloween! Thanks for the reviews!**

"Chase" I hear Adam whisper, "Chase….wake up" He then started to shake my shoulders.

"Go away" I groggily reply pushing him off of me, "Can't you see I'm asleep."

"Adam why are you pestering Chase" I hear Bree ask him.

"Because it's almost time for dinner."

"So..."

"Well Douglas said whoever's asleep during the time he serves food to us doesn't get any." I jolt my eyes open. I'm too hungry to pass meal time off!

"Okay I'm awake" I sit up.

"Should you be sitting up?" Bree asked.

"I think I'll be ok sitting up Bree."

"Well ok, but just sit up against the wall so if you do fall, you won't." I sit up against the wall.

"Are you guys seriously waiting for the dinner meal Douglas promised us?" Mr. Davenport asked, "We all know the food's going to be gross."

"Yeah" Leo added walking from behind Mr. Davenport, "His food will probably be worse than his personality."

"Well anything looks good right now" Adam told them, "I haven't eaten in forever."

"Neither have Chase and me" Bree also told.

"Chase" Mr. Davenport said concerned, "Why are you sitting up?"

"I want to eat" I answer, "Adam said that Douglas said if somebody wasn't awake during dinner time, they wouldn't get any food." He walked over to me.

"Well you can sit up when he gets here" he gently lies me back down. "Also I want to apologize for how upset I got earlier. I just don't know what I'd do if anything happened to-"

"It's ok" I tell him, not wanting to hear the part where he talks about me dying, "I know you didn't mean it" He slowly lets go of me.

"Are you getting warmer?" he asks me putting a hand on my forehead.

"I don't think so, I think it's just hot in here."

"Hmmm I wish I had some medicine to give you at least."

The dungeon door sprung open.

"Hey guys" Douglas shouts, "Here's your dinner. Is everyone awake?"

"No" Leo sarcastically responds, "We're still asleep." Douglas gave him an evil glare.

"Here's your food" He throws in some baskets with some food in it. "Enjoy" he closes the dungeon door and is gone. Mr. Davenport runs over to the baskets and carries them over to us.

"Are those cheeseburgers I see?" Leo questioned, licking his lips.

"Hotdogs, pizza, fruit, and French fries too?" Bree adds.

"And pop cans?" Adam says as he smiles, reaching for one of the baskets, "Everything looks delicious! Let's eat!" Mr. Davenport pulls the baskets closer to his body.

"Now hold on now guys" he tells us, "You actually trust this food? I mean it could be poisonous knowing Douglas… While I was trapped here, all he gave me was some stale bread."

"But it looks soooo good" Leo responds snatching one of the baskets out of Mr. Davenport's hands "Come on guys dig in!" Bree and Adam run over towards Leo.

"GUYS CONTROL YOURSELVES!" Mr. Davenport snatched the bag out of Leo's hands.

"Hey I'll fight you!" Leo threatened getting ready to jump on top of Mr. Davenport. Adam held Leo back.

"Here" I say, interrupting my family's argue, "I'll just use my bionics to scan the food."

"Great idea Chase" Bree commented.

"More like bad idea" Mr. Davenport backfired, "Chase, you just had a seizure. You could put too much work on your body if you use your bionics…"

"I'm fine" I interrupt "I'm just using my scanner. It's not going to hurt me Mr. Davenport. Jeez."

"Alright…I guess. I'll help you up." He sits me up against the wall. He puts the baskets in my lap and I carefully scan both baskets.

"Everything's good" I assure, "My scanner didn't detect anything poisonous. We can eat it!"

"YAY!" My siblings snatched the baskets out of my hands and started to devour the food into their mouths as did Mr. Davenport.

"Hey! I need food too!" They turn to face me.

"We're sorry Chase" Adam replies handing me one of the baskets, "Here"

"Thanks" And like the rest of my family, I dig into the food. After about 10 minutes, all the food was gone.

"Ok" Mr. Davenport says, "Does anybody feel like they're going to die?" Leo, Bree and I shake our heads no.

"Oh no" Adam replies.

"What?" Mr. Davenport responds.

"I'm starting to feel dizzy" he puts both hands on his neck, "Can't breathe" he starts to gasp for air. He then collapses to the floor.

"ADAM!" Mr. Davenport rushes to Adam's side. Adam then plops back up laughing.

"Haha gotcha!" he laughed. Davenport frowned.

"Adam! That's not funny! I thought something was really wrong with you!"

"You should've seen your face." Bree slugged Adam in the shoulders.

"Oww Bree"

"Adam that wasn't funny" she told him.

"Sorry" Adam apologized. Mr. Davenport walked over towards me.

"Hey are you feeling ok?" he asked me.

"Yup. I'm fine" I reply, "I even feel good enough to help find a way out of here."

"I don't think you're in that good of shape. Now lie back down." I roll my eyes as I obey.

"Hey there are forks and spoons in the bottom of this basket!" Leo exclaimed, "Maybe we can use them to dig our way out of here!"

"Leo" Bree laughed, "That's silly"

"No I think he has a great idea" Davenport told her, walking over to them, "Maybe there's a loose brick on one of these walls and we can dig our way out of here."

"Yeah" Adam agreed, "I can use my super strength to dig us out of here"

"And I can super speed dig" Bree added.

"And I can" I start before being interrupted by Bree.

"No Chase, you're going to rest some more. You're not going to do anything but rest. I don't want you to hurt yourself even more"

"Bree" I start but I stop, knowing that arguing wouldn't change her or Davenport's mind, "Fine. I'll just try to get some more rest. I promise I won't do anything."

"Good" she said as she smiled, "Come on everybody let's get to work! There are enough forks and spoons in here for everybody!" As they go off to work digging their way through walls, I take a little nap….

"Yes the wall we dug out leads outside!" I hear Leo cry out.

"Leo quiet!" Mr. Davenport replied, "Not so loud! We don't want Douglas to hear."

"Let's hurry up and get out of here" Adam whispered. I hear footsteps walking further and further away from me.

"Wait we almost forgot Chase!" Bree almost shouted. I hear footsteps getting closer to me.

"I've got him" Adam blurts out while shaking my shoulders, "Wake up Chase! We're about to go!" Even though I truly wanted to get out of this dungeon, I didn't feel strong enough to get up and leave.

"Can't we just stay here a little longer?" I sleepily ask, "I'm tired."

"Chase we have to go now or we're going to have to stay here forever!" He started shaking my shoulders harder.

"Mmm…STOP ADAM!"

"Shhhh not so loud Chase" Bree hushed me, "Douglas will hear us."

"No he won't.."

"Chase just come on. I know you don't feel good, but we have to go."

"Maybe he's too tired to walk" I hear Leo suggest.

"Adam just carry him." I feel Adam lift me up in his arms. I open my eyes.

"Ok let's go" Adam said, "Let's get out of here." I'm carried outside into the fresh air.

"Ok guys" Davenport whispers, "Here's the plan, Bree you super speed us home one at a time. Chase first."

"If I can find where home is" she replies.

"Here. I'll use my remote to program the directions to our house from here into your chip."

"Ok." Before Mr. Davenport could do anything, a bright light was shone on all five of us.

"HEY!" An angry voice screams, "ALL OF YOU FREEZE!"

**So….How was that? Did you like it? What do you think is going to happen next? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LOVE hearing your thoughts on this. Thanks for reading and see you next update!**


	12. Goodbye Prison Life?

**Hey! Wow, over a hundred reviews?! I'm so happy right now! Thank you guys! Here's the next chapter!**

"HEY" an angry voice shouts, "ALL OF YOU FREEZE!" The bright light flashes off and Douglas appears along with Max.

"Did you really think you could escape?" Douglas asked, "I put those utensils in your dinner baskets on purpose so you could try to escape and I could catch you red-handed!"

"Well…you caught us" Adam replied.

"Can't you just let us go?" Bree pleaded, "You have robot versions of us to help you 'take over the world' or whatever you want to do."

"Yeah" Leo added.

"It's none of your business of why I want you here" Douglas snapped, "Now get back inside!" Nobody moved. "Fine! I'll make you get back inside! Max!" Max walked towards us.

"Oh no you don't" Adam says. Adam put me down to my feet and blasted Max into a wall. Bree then super sped over to Max and continued to kick him until he exploded.

"There" Bree said with a smile, "Your little robot can't help you anymore."

"Oh he can't help me, but that won't stop me….." he gave an evil grin.

"Ummm" Leo said with fear in his voice, "Shouldn't he be running for his life? We can take him down easily, right?" We all turned our attention to Douglas as he pulled out a remote with a red button on it. A red button is never a good sign.

"What is that?" I ask.

"You'll find out" Douglas pushed the button. I heard a noise from above thanks to my super hearing. I look up and see a cage starting to come down on us.

"No!" I use my molecular kinesis to hold the cage up so it won't fall down over us. "Everyone get out of the way!" Everyone ran out from underneath the cage.

"Chase come on" Adam shouted, "Get out from under there!"

"I don't think he can" Mr. Davenport told him, "If he lets go of the cage, then he'll be trapped!"

"I told you we could do this the easy way or the hard way…either you guys escape and leave Chase behind or stay here with him for the rest of your lives."

"Guys go!" I cry out struggling to leave the cage suspended in air much longer, "I'll be fine. It's a trick! You guys can rescue me if you guys leave now!"

"Great idea Chase" Davenport replied, "Come on guys"

"Man Chase they're just going to leave you like that?" Douglas asked, "That's surprising. Oh wait a minute, no it's not. I forgot they thought you were useless." I blink in shock and confusion of why he would say that.

"Chase that's ridiculous" Bree pleaded, "He's lying!"

"Oh quit the fakeness Bree" Douglas told her, "They….." I tuned out from listening because now I was focused on staying awake. I've started to feel really tired and dizzy again. Maybe Mr. Davenport was right, using my bionics maybe can make my body tired and worked out.

"Chase just let go" Adam told me, "You're straining yourself. We can get you out of there later!"

"So basically they're saying that you're too weak to get out of this by yourself" Douglas concluded.

"I'm not weak!" I cry, "I-I can do this. I can throw the cage out from over me if I try…"

"Chase no!" Davenport cried, "Stop!" I didn't listen to him. I continued to hold the cage up in the air. By this time, my arms were shaking.

Maybe I should just give up. I know my real family doesn't think I'm useless and weak. They think I'm smart, strong and very helpful, but I don't think Douglas knows that. He thinks I'm just like him, weak and weak-minded which I'm not. I have to prove to him that I can do things for myself no matter how horrible my bionic powers compare to my siblings.

I use all the energy and strength that's left in me to throw the cage out from above me and on top of Douglas. My family looked in amazement as they see Douglas struggle to get out from under the cage.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" Douglas screamed, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Uh…we just did" Leo replied laughing. While my family ran up to me telling me how what I just did was fantastic, I collapsed down onto the ground. Before I knew it, Mr. Davenport was by my side along with my siblings.

"Chase are you ok?" he asked me. I would've shaken my head no, but I was too tired to.

"So….tired" I manage to squeak out.

"Bree I need you to super speed him to a hospital right now! I'll give you the directions" My vision was starting to blur and Mr. Davenport's voice was starting to sound farther and farther away.

"Ok give me the coordinates!" I feel myself being put Bree's back. "Ok I'm going!" Before I slip into the darkness, I feel a whoosh air.

….

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

That's all I hear. An annoying beeping sound. The noise beeps at a steady pace. I open my eyes and find myself to be in a hospital bed attached to a whole bunch of tubes. I sit up. I see Adam, Leo and Bree staring at me. They are sitting in chairs along my bed.

"Hey" Bree said as she smiled, "You feeling any better."

"Actually I am" I respond.

"You should. The doctors gave you a whole bunch of medications to help you feel better."

"That's good. What happened to Douglas? How did you guys escape?"

"It was actually fairly easy" Adam told, "When you trapped him in his cage, Bree quickly rushed you here and then came back for the rest of us."

"So Douglas is still trapped in the cage?"

"Exactly" Leo answered for Adam, "It was so funny! Douglas kept shouting 'Come back here! I'll just capture you again!'" I let out a little laugh.

"So where's Mr. Davenport?" I ask.

"Oh he's outside in the hallway trying to calm Tasha down." Bree explained.

"Tasha's here?"

"Oh yeah. After we found out that you would be ok, Davenport went to get Tasha along with Adam. Adam destroyed the fake Davenport and explained everything to Tasha."

"You should've seen my mom's face when she found out that she had kissed a robot!" Leo laughed.

"Her face was so red" Adam added, "And even after I destroyed the robot, Tasha continued to hit the robot with a baseball bat over and over again."

"I don't blame her" Bree blurted out, "I would have too!"

After a long time of laughs and jokes, I finally ask, "When will I be able to check out of here so I can go back home?"

"Umm I'm not sure" Leo answered, "But it's probably going to be soon. The doctors said you were doing great!"

"Yes! I can't wait to get out of here! I hate staying overnight at a hospital!"

"Well you weren't saying that for the past day and a half" Adam teased.

"That doesn't count Adam, I was asleep before I got here and I didn't wake up until now."

"Oh yeah right."

"Is Mr. Davenport ever going to calm Tasha down?" Bree asked in frustration, "I can still hear her yelling!"

"Probably not" Leo groaned.

"Ugh" I huff, "I want to talk to him!"

"Well you're just going to have to wait" Adam tells me. So I sink back into the bed and wait for what feels like forever for Mr. Davenport to come into the room.

**How was that guys? I know it wasn't one of my best chapters, but I've got a TON of homework to do! Review please and see you guys next time!**


	13. Back to Normal

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Sadly (I'd hate to say it), but this will be the LAST chapter of the story. But don't worry…..I'll be posting a new story later…well at least I hope I will. **

I must've drifted off to sleep, because I found myself awakening to the sound of Tasha walking into the room.

"Is he okay?" she exclaimed, "Is everybody ok?! I feel so stupid that I actually thought that robot was actually my husband!" I feel her hand touch my face. "He's pretty bruised up…Bree is your nose alright?"

"I think so" Bree replies, "It's still a little swollen though."

"He's fine mom relax" Leo assured his mother, "He was up about 20 minutes ago, waiting for you and Big D to stop blabbering."

"Aww he was waiting for us? Oh I feel terrible."

"It's ok" I say opening my eyes.

"Hey Chase" Tasha replied, "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah I feel fine. Where's Mr. Davenport?"

"I'm right here" I see him walk over to the bed. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you when I could go home?"

"The doctors say that you'll be ready to go home by tomorrow if your condition continues to stay in good shape."

"That's great! I can't wait to go home. It feels like it's been forever since I've actually sat down and relaxed."

"Well hopefully your little wish will come true tomorrow" Tasha says as she puts a hand on my shoulder. "I know I'll be glad when everyone gets home. I can't believe I actually thought that you guys had gone on a camping trip with your school!"

"Where did you get that idea?" Leo asked.

"From the fake Donald! I feel so stupid!" We all laughed.

For the rest of the day we all sat in the hospital room laughing, talking, telling jokes, and watching movies on the T.V. The next day I was allowed to go back home. Even though I told my family I felt fine, they still had me rest for a couple of days.

My family started to give me more attention than ever. Adam, Bree and I still went on missions. Every time we came back from a mission, they would always tell me how grateful they were to have me on the team. After the second time they told me that, it started to get annoying, but I knew that they meant what they were saying. And it made me feel special. Mr. Davenport asked me if I wanted to help him design new inventions for the industry, Tasha took me out to eat after school and Leo insisted that I play his favorite video game with him even though I suck at playing video games.

I'm so grateful I have a family like them. They always make me feel better when I'm feeling down. I would never trade my family in for another. I love them so much.

**And there! That's the end of the story! How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks and see you next time with my new story!**


End file.
